Curiosity, Perhaps?
by SkyNakama27
Summary: Tagiru joins the basketball team Xros Heart. He joins the Digimon Hunt. And now, he begins to get curious as to how Yuu and Taiki knew digimon, and the real meaning behind their basketball team name. One-shot.


**So, thinking back, I realized that Tagiru hadn't asked how Yuu and Taiki were familiar with digimon. And there's gotta be a way that Tagiru met Taiki and Yuu. Plus, the anime never explained any of this, nor was it in the manga. ( hey, Tagiru only made a cameo in the manga anyway and Yuu didn't exist there ) It's not all in Tagiru's view, but that was because I wanted things to be explained through Yuu's and Taiki's views.**

 **And leave the curiosity and the answers as the last one.**

 **So, this sprouted.**

 **Uh... just another note in advance.. since this is also kind of taking place with the canon anime, it is slightly altered only because I couldn't remember the dialogue or what happened at what time exactly. And.. I wasn't going to watch episodes one and two all over again.. heh heh..**

As first years in middle school, there would be many students from the elementary school of the same name, or from a private school, moved here, etc. Yuu knew that. He knew it well.

It had been nearly a year since the whole digimon incident, and his sister convinced him to transfer to this school. Maybe that was good, because he needed to socialize more. Plus, Taiki was there. He could help him out.

At first, he had expected Akari to be in his class, as they were around the same age, until he learned from his senior that she went to another school. He was a bit dejected, because now he knew _no one_ in the class. He was in the Digital World for a long time, at least, it seemed like a long time. It was almost his turn to introduce himself. He took a deep breath, because he knew he could do this. When the student in front of him sat down, the classroom door suddenly slid open, revealing a sweaty brunet in a purple t-shirt.

"Sorry I'm late! I overslept..." it was a student in his class, he guessed, rather, it was quite obvious. His amber eyes were filled with such.. enthusiasm, making Yuu want to look away, because he didn't want to catch the stupidity that may be within him. The teacher sighed.

"Coming late on the first day?" she murmured,"Well, since your here, take a seat."

The brunet with the purple shirt only grinned, taking a seat. The only seat available was across from Yuu. He sighed; Yuu was probably not going to get along with him easily. He was going to try, though. Perhaps he was different from what he seemed to be.

"Next! Amano!"

He quickly stood up.

"I-I'm Amano Yuu. I.. hope to get along with all of you," he quickly said. It was hard to not notice the sudden looks of a few girls. He even heard a whisper about him. Embarrassed, he quickly sat, looking down.

The other students began to introduce themselves, and then it was that brunet's turn.

"I'm Akashi Tagiru! I'm gonna be a superstar!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm. There were many giggles and protests in the class, causing him to protest that it wasn't funny. Yuu only sighed once more.

._._._._._.._._.._._._._.

Taiki had an idea. He was going to start a basketball team. Not for the school, but to play with other teams. He'd seen and helped a few of them, and it caught his attention. He particularly enjoyed basketball as well. Perhaps because he helped the school's team very often as well at the street players his age, but it didn't matter.

He figured to ask Yuu, since he noticed him by himself often, as well as because they were friends. If... if he wanted to. He wasn't going to force him, after all, he should do whatever he wanted to do.

Plus... it must have been ages since the underclassman went to school and socialized after the Digimon incident.

He often noticed a hyper brunet in the blonde's class, always exclaiming he would become a superstar. The brunet was one Akari had once mentioned before, an energetic boy who never seemed to give up on whatever he was doing in her sixth grade class. A part of him then remembered his former partner; who was probably busy being the King of the Digital World now. Taiki smiled. He had a similar personality. The red digimon would never give up and aimed to be the king. To be a _superstar_ was perhaps a similar goal. Glancing at the classroom, he searched for the blonde, who was packing his books.

"Yuu!" the blonde underclassman looked up to him. Yuu, smiling, was about to walk over when the brunet suddenly looked over and his face was filled with shock.

"You're popular with girls and you even know Taiki-san?!" Taiki stiffled a chuckle for a moment. But he wasn't popular, or maybe he was... from helping out so many clubs. If Yuu was popular already, surely he made a friend or two?

"Don't talk to Yuu-sama like that!"

...Yuu...sama? No, that wasn't like Yuu to order someone to speak that way.. right?

"Why do you even call him that?! He's just a classmate you know!" the brunet retorted. Taiki, realizing an argument was going to start, knew it shouldn't get too far, so he decided to end it smoothly.

"That's enough, you two. I'm sure she just means a form of respect," Taiki interjected calmly, "and Yuu and I are friends, um.."

"He's Tagiru."

"Tagiru."

It was then Taiki noticed the brunet was wearing goggles like him. Idolizing, much? Yuu sighed and nodded in thanks. Taiki grinned. The two students were now walking down the hall. Taiki then told him of his idea. Yuu had actually liked the idea of a basketball team ( because there would be a chance to see more people ), and asked what to call it.

Taiki pondered for a moment before a large grin crept on his face.

"Xros Heart."

Yuu glanced at Taiki for a moment.

"In memory of your team back in the Digital World?" Taiki nodded, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Xros Heart had been a team of three at first, and I think our team will be team of three once more."

"What about the third member?" Yuu inquired.

Taiki shrugged, making Yuu sigh.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"You even wear goggles to be like Taiki-san!"

"Shut up!" Tagiru retorted, crossing his arms and looking away.

At first, Yuu was hesitant to let Tagiru join the basketball team. The second he heard of it, he asked many times to join it. Taiki didn't mind, saying he would be the third member, but Yuu didn't want the hyper teen part of the group. One, he was a copycat. Two, he was annoying. But Taiki convinced him to give him a chance, and he did.

And Tagiru would always screw up whenever the ball was passed to him.

Yuu sighed. Taiki was still okay with it. He had asked him, with the answer,"He livens things up, don't you think? And.. he reminds me of my old partner."

Yuu suddenly felt a shot of understanding in his heart. He only knew Shoutmon for a short time, but he realized Tagiru had a similar personality to the current _King of the Digital World_. Did... did Taiki miss the red digimon? Yuu was positive he did. The two were practically brothers in a sense. The thought of digimon made Yuu frown, however. It reminded him of his foolishness... and the loss of _Damemon_.

Tagiru grabbed his bag and eyed Yuu curiously.

"What're you spacing out for, Yuu?"

Yuu blinked, his mind back to reality.

"N-none of your business, Tagiru."

"What? And I'm trying to be nice you know!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"I said it's none of your business," Yuu retorted, and started walking.

He wasn't going to confide in Taiki. Taiki wouldn't understand. And he was definitely not going to tell Tagiru about it, because he wouldn't believe it. The only thing he could do, was keep it to himself.

._._._._._._._.._._._._._._.

Tagiru was now part of the Digimon Hunt. Akashi Tagiru was now part of the Digimon Hunt.

The sentence lingered in Taiki's mind. The underclassman who wasn't part of this, was now involved. He.. He didn't have to be. But neither did Taiki, for the clockmaker said he shouldn't be part of the Hunt for whatever reason.

But he wasn't going to turn his back on the Digimon, or Tagiru, or Shoutmon, obviously.

When Tagiru successfully captured the MetalTyrannomon with the purple digimon, he and Yuu finally came up to him. Truthfully, this DigiQuartz place was a surprise to Taiki. Another world. He almost couldn't comprehend it, but he did. Another world that inhabited loose digimon. The shocked face on the brunet was not one he was going to just chuckle and say 'are you surprised,' rather, it was more of 'you have a bit of explaining to do.'

The brunet whined, complaining about 'Taiki-san and Yuu already part of the Digimon Hunt.' This, made Taiki confused, but he understood it well. The boy simply wanted to surpass him in _something_. He knew that since the day he joined the basketball team.

Rather than asking about everything in DigiQuartz, Taiki felt it would be better to discuss it at the school rooftop... for the _DigiQuartz_ gave Taiki an eerie feeling, like something bad could happen if they stayed too long.

"I jumped into that world after following three people who were after Gumdramon," Tagiru said swiftly.

"I'm not going to ask why," Yuu mumbled. He wasn't going to ask as to why he even followed people into DigiQuartz.

"Since you know have a Xros Loader, that means any digimon you find and capture will be stored in there," said Taiki, "but this is a serious matter. Digimon can either be easy to defeat or very difficult. We still don't know why they're in that world."

"Wait.. what?"

"Digimon live in the Digital World. This... DigiQuartz isn't like it. It's most likely close to our world if we have the same surroundings."

Tagiru took it in with interest.

"What about you guys, do you have any digimon? Since you guys have Xros Loaders.."

Yuu looked away, a saddened expression on his face. Taiki immediately noticed and answered,"Yes, we have digimon, but that was a while ago. They're not with us anymore."

"Why?"

"Let's just say we parted ways, in a sense."

"Taiki, are you there?" the nostalgic voice made Taiki's blood nearly stop. He never thought he could hear this person, er, digimon, ever again, even though he held on to the Xros Loader all this time.

"Shoutmon..." he murmured in surprise, instinctively grabbing the Xros Loader out of his pocket.

There was a shadowed outline of the red digimon. Taiki couldn't help but smile.

"Tagiru, you didn't tell me your senior was _the_ Kudou Taiki!" Gumdramon, Tagiru's partner, whispered ( ...although it was loud enough for Taiki and Yuu to hear it ). The purple digimon confirmed everything after hearing the name, for sure. "And... you didn't say that he was partners with _ou-sama_!"

That, confirmed Taiki's silent question. Shoutmon became the king. Taiki was proud, his partner did it.

" _Ou-sama_? Wait.. he's popular in your world _too_?!" Tagiru whined once more, although he said it a bit too loud.

"Tagiru, I'm sure you know we can hear you loud and clear," Yuu said, his words clearly meaning 'please don't say that stuff out loud.'

Taiki only laughed it off.

"Oh.. have you seen the digimon Gumdramon?" the purple digimon flinched.

"Please don't tell!" he whispered. Taiki nodded and smiled.

"No, I haven't."

"He's a wild child! You let me know the second you find him!"

.

When Shoutmon was out of the Xros Loader, he immediately saw the purple digimon.

"Taiki.. didn't you say you didn't see Gumdramon?" the red digimon asked. Taiki chuckled nervously. "Well, it doesn't matter. He found a compatible partner."

"That's true," Yuu remarked.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"He means that you two are similar," Yuu answered, sighing.

Tagiru then glanced at Taiki.

"Taiki-san, how many digimon do you have?"

Taiki grinned, swiping the Xros Loader sideways and an image of each of his friends appeared. Tagiru gaped, he had a lot of digimon!

"These are my friends from the Digital World," he said.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tagiru glanced at the basketball field he was about to leave. He grasped the crimson Xros Loader, not planning to let go of it. There were a couple of questions beginning to form in his mind. Yes, one was partially answered, but it wasn't the answer he wanted.

 _How_ were Taiki and Yuu acquainted?

What was the _reason_ the basketball team was even named Xros Heart?

And... how did they know of _digimon_?

The second question was partially answered; as Tagiru knew Xros Heart was the former team name Taiki used in the _Digital World_ to... save the world? He ran a hand through his messy hair, confused.

It was like being the new kid in school, where you don't know anything about anyone or the past activities. Well, he was technically a new student, too, but it was different. He knew many students from elementary. And they knew him.

But... digimon. It was whole different topic. Digimon are something not everyone knows about. He glanced at the Xros Loader. Gumdramon and all the other digimon he 'hunted' were in it. He only saw Taiki's digimon once, and saw a couple of them. He only saw Damemon from Yuu's. This left him very confused.

Sometimes, he caught Taiki talking with a digimon called Dorulumon and one called Ballistamon.

Surely this meant the Digimon weren't from DigiQuartz. Cutemon looked too... cute(?) to be a dangerous digimon? Surely, there was something behind it. He _did_ say they were his friends from the Digital World, but did he even go there?

"What's wrong, Tagiru?" Tagiru looked to his right to see Taiki. He looked concerned for him.

"Uh.. it's.. it's nothing, Taiki-san, don't worry."

"I have a feeling it's _something_ if you have Gumdramon out and you look serious," he said, his expression serious.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious," said the red digimon beside him.

"Oh, Tagiru's just curious about how Xros Heart-" the brunet quickly covered the purple digimon's mouth, countering it was nothing.

"If it's something about the basketball team, you can ask anything, you know."

"I-it's not that, Taiki-san."

"He probably means your former team," said the blonde who appeared beside the senior.

"Y-Yuu! What are you doing here?!"

"I was here the whole time," he answered, an eyebrow rosed. Tagiru ignored him, and looked down.

"The basketball team was named after the Xros Heart team of the Digital World. It was about a year ago," Taiki said.

"I still don't get what the Digital World is."

"It's our home, Tagiru!" Gumdramon exclaimed. " _Ou-sama_ is the King there, and he made the land better than it used to be!"

Taiki glanced at the red digimon, who had a sheepish look on his face.

"About a year ago, my friends and I found ourselves in the Digital World, sometime after..."

And the story was told. It didn't take long, but Tagiru now knew the answers.

Taiki and Yuu met in the Digital World.

Xros Heart was named in memory of the team in the Digital World.

Taiki and Yuu were acquainted with Digimon.

He paused. Was digimon the cause of them all being friends? He knew that the blonde and their senior were already friends with him, but was the bond between them closer now, because they're working together?

He glanced at the three digimon conversing together, bright smiles on their faces. Were they like that? No.. Not exactly, but they were close enough to have their moments.

"Race you to DigiQuartz!"

"You already started without us knowing."

"Tagiru, it's already-"

"C'mon, just one hunt!"


End file.
